particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Keymon New Frontier Party
The Keymon New Frontier Party (KNFP) is a conservative political party in Keymon. Since its founding in 3772, it has been lead by millionaire and casino magnate James von Leutrecht. History In 3772, entrepreneur James von Leutrecht, alongside a few confidants, dedided to take on the prevalence of many anti-religious, progressive and socialist laws in Keymon and the dominance of the Keymon Liberals, who he felt were not doing enough to reform the country towards a more prosperous economy and a stronger national community. According to von Leutrecht in his first speech as party leader, "(...) the current state of our country is one of degeneration, filth and overly intrusive governmental meddling."''He thous founded the KNFP in a bid to ''"restore decency for the Keymon people." As soon as he had launched his party, von Leutrecht and his allies introduced bills to the legislative assembly aimed at banning abortion, increasing the role of the private sector in the economy, regulate animal use for scientific research and increase police presence on the streets of Keymon. Most of the proposals were introduced with pompous religious pathos, even though von Leutrecht had in his pre-political past been known as a rather flamboyant personality known for enjoying parties and associating with promiscuous women. After running on a populist platform combining bombastic slogans such as the promise to implement a "Keymon Wealth Duplication Scheme" with radical proposals such as to cut income taxes to a single rate of 8%, the KNFP won the general elections of January 3775 with an absolute majority, defeating the ruling Keymon Liberals. Additionally, leader James von Leutrecht succeeded in his bid to get elected as Head of State (Noble Sovereign of Keymon). Catherine von Furthenegg was subsequently nominated to serve as Head of Government (Chancellor) in a KNFP-only cabinet. Platform The KNFP rejects ideological classification and usually self-describes with phrases such as "representing the popular will, traditional values and common sense." However, due to the various bills it has introduced so far, it is generally described as populist and socially conservative, albeit with a less puritanical outlook on certain substances such as alcohol and tobacco or on the issue of sexuality. Economic issues Economically, the party has made it an explicit goal to turn Keymon "into a tax haven and an ideal destination for investors, businessmen, professionals and start-ups who don't want to suffer the burden of overly zealous regulations and high-tax regimes in their respective home countries." The party opposes adjusting Keymonite laws to internationally common standards regarding economic policy, taxation or industrial relations, arguing that a small nation such as Keymon must pursue "unorthodox" policies to compete against bigger countries with a larger population and a greater pool of resources. Social issues, civil rights and security While the KNFP is seen as maintaining a relaxed outlook on recreational drug use, gambling, alcohol and prostitution (as it considers these things vital for the Keymonite entertainment and tourism industry), it is in favor of outlawing abortion, same-sex marriage, crossdressing and gay adoption. Regarding security, it supports greatly expanding the powers of police and prefers punishment over rehabilitation, however, it has been ambivalent on the issue of whether capital punishment should be applied or not, fearing that the death penalty might worsen Keymon's reputation among potential tourists and investors. Foreign Policy The KNFP favors lowering tariffs and promoting free trade, although only in case of ''reciprocal ''abolition or lowering of tariffs. It supports maintaining a neutral position in disputes among foreign countries as it sees Keymon's role as one of non-partisanship and also wants to avoid economic sanctions which could damage Keymon's economy, which relies heavily on tourists and foreign investment. Ecology The KNFP is considered more eco-friendly than most conservative parties around Terra, as it considers the environment an important economic asset, especially for the tourism sector. However, it opposes overly activistic government efforts to preserve the environment, and also wishes to privatize most land on the island. Military As the KNFP opposes involving Keymon in diplomatic disputes, it also generally opposes military action abroad. While the party is overall not all too concerned with defence issues, it uses patriotic pro-military rhetoric when appealing to certain parts of the conservative electorate. The party supports a "don't-ask-don't-tell"-policy in the armed forces and wishes to bar women from entering them generally. Relationship to democracy and monarchy Even though the KNFP styles itself a populist party, many of its members originate from aristocratic families and at times display a strongly elitist touch. For example, deputy leader Catherine von Furthenegg, herself from a background of high nobility, has voiced support for a monarchy "in accordance with natural law and divine intent" as a way to overcome the "profanity" and "vulgarity" of democratic republicanism. She and other party figures have also expressed distaste for "mass rule, which is mob rule", calling for a greater role and more privileges for the high nobility in governing Keymon. The KNFP's commitment to democracy has therefore been doubted by many observers, even though its leaders have never officially distanced themselves from popular rule. Category:Political parties in Keymon Category:Keymon